


puppy love

by SweetDeath



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous Gender, Flirting, High School, I love my boys, Love, Multi, Romance, aaaaa!, i love this, i wish someone loved me like My Boys love reader-chan, namimori high, reader is flirty, reader's gender isn't mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDeath/pseuds/SweetDeath
Summary: There's nothing quite like spending time with friends— especially if you happen to have a little crush on... well,allof them!





	puppy love

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted first on Lunaescence under the same name! Dedicated this to GuardianAngel07, but she's not on AO3— just lettin ya know. She's great!  
> I love my Boys and they love me it's canon pls let me live w em

“Hey!” A loud, annoying voice called out to you. You ignored it.

“So, Tsu-kun, what’re you doing after school? Wanna go on a date with me? I’ll pay,” you mused, leaning on his desk and playing with the poor boy’s hair in your free hand, “I’ll pay for whatever you want to eat...How’s a salisbury steak sound?”

“I-I-” Tsuna started, but was quickly interrupted by his righthand man yanking you away from him. Some of your classmates were paying attention- mostly the girls- but everyone was already used to the shenanigans that seemed to always occur whenever Sawada Tsunayoshi was around.

“Get away from Juudaime, you evil succubus!” Gokudera growled in your face. You tutted and cupped his face with a gentle hand. He felt warm and you couldn’t help but admire the way the sun glittered off of his emerald green eyes. You hoped your small classroom’s open window would help to cool his temper.

“Aw, fret not, Haya-chan, there’s more than enough of me to go around~” you winked at him and Gokudera dropped you quickly and covered his red face. You landed on the ground more roughly than you would’ve preferred, but you didn’t lose your composure. If you wanted to get anywhere with these boys you would have to try much harder!

Smoothing out your now ruffled shirt, you took longer than you needed to in order to make absolutely sure that Tsuna and Gokudera were looking at you. _Geez, it’s like these boys have never been flirted with…_ you thought, then realised Tsuna’s probably never been on the receiving end of a playful compliment. You decided to change that.

“Hey, Tsu-kun.” You caught his attention, voice flat with none of the giddiness that you felt leaked through.   
“Y-Yes?” Tsuna sat stiffly on his chair and his hands were clenched so tightly on his desk that his knuckles were ghostly white. You darted over to him and laced one hand with Tsuna’s and cradled the back of his neck with your other.  
“Have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are? You’ve got doe eyes, Tsu-kun, sweet as chocolate.” Your gaze kept his eyes locked on yours and Tsuna let out a strangled whine.

“Hey!” Gokudera yelled again, this time noticeably shakier. “I told you not to harass Juudaime!”

Turning to glance at Gokudera, you pouted. The silver haired boy still had a hand clasped over his face and, despite his threats, didn’t make a single move to remove you from Tsuna.

“I’m not harassing Tsuna!” Your eyes burned holes in Gokudera. “I’m not harassing you, am I, Tsu-kun?” you asked sweetly. Tsuna sputtered a variety words but none of them made cohesive sense or had any relation to each other.

“Tsuna’s right, Gokudera,” a small yet commanding voice came from somewhere in the classroom. You looked around but didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. Just as you were going to turn your attention back to Tsuna, a panel slid open on the classroom wall and a small baby stepped out of it. He wore a suit and tie and a small lizard perched on his hat.

“Hey, Reborn,” you greeted him, smiling brightly and not relinquishing your hold on poor Tsuna. Reborn nodded slightly in your direction.

“Gokudera, it’s very rude to harass Tsuna’s future spouse. Act as a proper right hand man and devote yourself to their happiness.”

“EEH?” Tsuna shrieked and toppled off his chair, landing in a heap on the ground. “Sp-Spouse?” No matter how ruby red a tomato or deep a fiery sunset, nothing could have come even close to comparing to the scarlet blush that burned Tsuna’s cheeks. Even his neck and shaking hands were flushed!

“W-What?! But-”

“What’s wrong, Gokudera? Would you rather take Tsuna’s future spouse for your own? Then Tsuna could get married to Haru-chan or Kyoko-chan. Or maybe-”

“Yo!” Yamamoto burst in the class in full baseball gear. Some girls squealed in delight upon seeing him and you couldn’t blame them. Baseball pants made his butt look _fine_. Then his mocha eyes settled on you standing over Tsuna and Takeshi’s face lit up like a Christmas tree.

“-you would rather Yamamoto to be their husband?”

Takeshi walked over to you and swung a muscular arm around your neck and pulled you close; he smelled earthy, sweet, and spicy, just like freshly ground cloves. His white shirt was crumpled and he was hot from baseball practice. Being pulled so close under his arm, you could feel the hard muscles of his stomach and lining his ribcage underneath the thin barrier of cloth. _Nice_.

“Who’s going to get married?” he looked around for any visual cues that could help him piece together this mystery… Tsuna collapsed on the ground, Gokudera rooted to his spot with his face buried in his hands, Reborn dominating the conversation… Everything looked normal to him. “Are we playing a marriage game?”

“Yamamoto, would you marry [Name]-chan?” Reborn asked, his coal black eyes as unnerving and omniscient as ever.

Yamamoto turned to you examined you thoroughly. His eyes traveled over your soft features and, you noticed, tried to discreetly examine the rest of you. His rough hands held you firmly by the waist. Not that you wanted to get away from him, but now it was nearly impossible to move; if you did, you would end up being dipped, with Yamamoto’s hand at the small of your back and he’d hold your face gently and lean in and-

“Of course I’d marry [Name]-chan! Who wouldn’t?” Yamamoto laughed and he sounded like wind chimes on a pleasant summer day. Your heart fluttered like a caged bird at that and you tried to laugh off the light flush that creeped up your neck. Gokudera noticed.

“H-Hey, bastard, quit it! Don’t say stupid things like that, baseball freak!” Gokudera lowered his hands to shout at Yamamoto, furious for reasons unknown to him.

“Haha, why not? It’s true, isn’t it!” Yamamoto hugged you close and rested his chin atop your head. He hummed happily and you felt it resound deep within your chest. Sunlight dappled the floors and lockers in the back of the room and you felt totally at peace. You could barely hear yourself think over the usual bickering between Gokudera and Yamamoto, but that was just fine. Basking in the moment, you made sure to never forget what was happening right now.

You were _alive_. You were breathing the sweet, crisp air that flowed from your classroom’s open window, surrounded by your classmate’s, in the midst of embarrassing and adoring your beloved friends (and _crushes_ ). Joy bubbled in your stomach at the simple pleasure you gained from the moment.

Then the moment was over.

You spun yourself out of Yamamoto’s embrace and was swiftly blinded by the sun’s glare, being just the right height for the window’s wrath. Yamamoto yelped and caught you- look at that, he was dipping you! Looks like dreams do come true. But you had places to be.

“Sorry, Take-kun, but I gotta go!” You winked at him and his mouth twitched in shy grin. Some girls murmured in jealousy, wishing they were in your place, wishing they could make Yamamoto blush the way you could.

Your shoes padded across the floor to Tsuna’s still reclined form. Kneeling, you tapped Tsuna on the shoulder. His honey eyes looked up at you and you nearly screamed. What a cutie! Tsuna was nothing but a shy, lovesick puppy and that special side of him made you weak in the knees.

“I’ll see you later, baby!” You leaned in and planted an adoring kiss on Tsuna’s cheek. You could feel the heat radiating off of him and he was talking again, unable to stop himself.

“[Name]-chan! Oh my god, why did you do that, why would you want to do that to me! I’m No-Good Tsuna! Aah, I can’t believe you did that, I mean, it’s not like that was a bad thing! I’m not complaining! What I mean is why, why, oh my god, that was so- I don’t? I mean-” you giggled at his struggle and kissed his other cheek for good measure.

“Don’t worry about it, Tsu-kun! I’ve got so much more in store for you later!” and Tsuna just about died in your arms. You could practically see his ghost coming out of his body. He just _melted_ in your embrace. What a pure guy.

“J-Juudaime! You wretch! How dare you wound Juudaime like this! I’ll make you pay!” Gokudera charged at you but you didn’t flinch. In fact, when he came close enough, you reached out and trailed your hand along his neck. Gokudera stopped dead in his tracks at your touch and his breath caught in his chest.

“Silly little Haya-chan…” you teased, running your fingers across his jaw, “Think you can beat me? Nothing can beat the power of love, sweetie.” Somehow, Gokudera simultaneously paled and flushed. He nearly swooned at the playful mirth in your eyes when you blew him a kiss. Then he _did_ swoon, falling backwards and scrambling away from you hurriedly.

“Y-You devil!” Gokudera clutched his chest, heart undoubtedly beating wildly. “What magic have you cursed me with?!”

You laughed and carded your hands through your hair, slightly unsure if you should really announce why you were torturing the three boys so much. ‘ _Screw it_ ,’ you thought, and opened your mouth to speak.

“You know,” you began, “I’m beginning to wonder what magic you three have cursed me with. Don’t you know what you do to me?” And with that, you waltzed out of the classroom, giving a knowing nod to Reborn along the way. The baby smirked and ignored Tsuna’s desperate questioning, Yamamoto’s confused laughs, and Gokudera’s outraged and shaky demands for you to come back and explain yourself. As you passed the threshold of the classroom into your school’s open air hallway, you couldn’t help but glance up at the clear sky and see how clouds floated airily across that wide, blue stretch, how the birds flew and cawed in pursuit of each other. With a bounce in your step and your heart fluttering, you jumped and spun and laughed, happy to have told them. Your mind buzzed with all the borderline-naughty things you could say to them tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> did ya like it? Please comment if you did! Comments clear my acne and water my crops!!!!


End file.
